Las aventuras de Gilbert bajo tierra
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: Gilbert es un guardia en un campo de trabajo, y un día cae en una zanja por perseguir a un prisionero que trataba de escapar.


Gilbert, el guardia del campo de trabajo, perdió al soldado ruso, era muy rápido, había una neblina tan espesa que no podía verse las botas y el aire frío hacía que le ardiera la garganta al correr, estaba cansado, no tenía mucho sentido seguirlo, sabía que no podía alcanzarlo y no quería hacerlo, corría mucho más rápido que él y se sintió estúpido, como tratando de atrapar un conejo.

Distinguió su gorra negra adelante de él, estaba hecha de piel y con las orejeras tan largas pensó que sí parecía un conejo, sacó su arma y le apuntó pero no se atrevió a dispararle. Era horrible para él haber pensado en eso, ver a otro hombre como si fuera un animal, huyendo de un cazador para salvar su vida.

En ese momento Ivan, el soldado ruso, estaba simplemente parado a unos cuantos metros de la cerca que limitaba el campo de trabajo, bien hubiera podido recorrerlos y saltar la cerca en segundos, pero no, se dio cuenta que había agujeros escarbados en el suelo para los cimientos de un nuevo edificio apenas a tiempo para evitar caer en uno, era tan profundo que se detuvo y dudó intentar saltar sobre él. Escuchó al guardia que lo seguía cargar su arma y se arrepintió de no haber tratado de librar la zanja.

Gilbert creyó que el soldado ruso se había resignado a que lo atrapara y lo llevara de regreso con los otros presos, le dolió pensar que ya había perdido las esperanzas. Era bien sabido que era imposible escapar del campo, pero no en esa situación, él era el único que lo seguía y como estaba recién llegado todavía no llevaba un uniforme que lo señalara y aún era lo bastante fuerte para correr hasta la ciudad, lo único que dificultaba su fuga era él apuntándole con su arma.

Se sintió excitado, tan fácilmente como podía matarlo o herirlo para arrastrarlo de regreso podía dejar que se fuera, devolverle la libertad y evitarle la pena de conocer lo que era pasar un solo día en el campo de trabajo. La vida de ese hombre que trataba de huir como conejo estaba en sus manos, bajó su arma, era una elección sencilla.

—¡Vete de aquí! —El soldado ruso no reaccionó de ninguna forma —¡Vete!

Ivan le dirigió una mirada agradecida imposible de ver entre la niebla y caminó hacia la cerca bordeando la zanja con cautela, Gilbert se sintió muy satisfecho de sí mismo, dio media vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos pensando en qué pretexto le daría a su sargento para haber perdido a un prisionero, pero no siguió exactamente por donde había llegado y cayó en otra zanja.

Sabía que estaba herido, un dolor agudo lo atravesó inexacto, entre su pierna derecha y su espalda. Pensó que era ridículo caerse en un agujero en la tierra por perseguir un conejo, como Alice bajo tierra, pero seguramente él no tendría ninguna aventura ahí tirado, pero al menos ya tenía un muy buen pretexto para dejar ir a su prisionero.

Ivan lo pensó un poco antes de seguir su camino hacia la libertad, mientras más tiempo tardara era más probable que lo capturaran, pero lo menos que podía hacer era ir a ver si Gilbert estaba bien y fue hacia donde se encontraba. El agujero donde había caído no era tan profundo, si se inclinaba lo suficiente podía ver al guardia sentado contra una de las paredes, si se ponía de pie podría salir él solo.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí.

Gilbert quería que se fuera, las cosas se complicarían demasiado si alguien más llegaba y los descubría, empezaba a sentirse mareado pero la caída fue de tan poca altura que estaba casi seguro que no era nada y completamente seguro de que hiciera lo que fuese el soldado no podía ayudarle. Aún así él bajó a su lado para cerciorarse de que de verdad estuviera bien, y no era exactamente verdad, Gilbert yacía sobre un enorme charco de sangre.

El soldado lo tanteó para averiguar de dónde venía tanta sangre, se quitó la bufanda y la ató alrededor de su muslo derecho para que se detuviera. Gilbert sentía mucho frío, cerró los ojos y pensó que era toda una aventura bajo tierra tener a un soldado ruso metido en el mismo agujero donde había caído tratando de ayudarlo. Ivan lo abrazó con fuerza y lo levantó para sacarlo de la zanja, Gilbert quisó safarse, estaba haciéndole mucho daño y no le veía el caso a moverlo de donde estaba, igual no podía avisarle a otro guardia o llevarlo a la enfermería.

—Déjame, ya vendrán por mi.

—¿Estas seguro?, si te quedas aquí abajo es más dificil que te encuentren.

No había pensado en eso, pero prefería que lo dejara donde estaba, le dolía demasiado que el soldado lo mantuviera de pie apoyado sobre su pierna rota. Pero aunque estaban en un agujero en la tierra los encontraron, Ivan tembló al ecuchar acercarse a los perros de los guardias, había tenido la oportunidad de escapar y no la aprovechó, todavía pensó que estaba lo suficiéntemente cerca de la valla que limitaba el campo como para tener tiempo de correr e irse, iba a dejar caer a Gilbert, pero él se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros, sabía que si lo dejaba ir los otros guardias lo matarían a tiros de inmediato.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ivan — No creyó que el momento fuera el más apropiado para una presentación — ¿Y tu?

—Gilbert. Ivan, no olvidaré que me ayudaste.

Las palabras de Gilbert fueron como una sentencia, Ivan se sintió destrozado, entonces sí pasaría el resto de su vida encerrado en un campo de trabajo por ayudar a un nazi y ni siquiera había valido la pena por que la bufanda atada a su pierna le servía de poco o de nada. Gilbert se escondió en su cuello descubierto, también tenía miedo, Ivan lo sabía y envolvió su cuerpo con el suyo contra la pared de tierra cuando escuchó a los perros atraidos por la sangre de Gilbert saltando dentro de la zanja.

**Holis, la verdad no sé que decir acerca de este fic, creo que es un poco extraño, la verdad he estado tomando medicina para el dolor...**


End file.
